Love Crush
by winnie1
Summary: Die Digiritter fliegen nach Ibiza, und während die Presse hinter Matt her ist, findet der mehr Interesse an Sora...
1. 1 Teil

Love Crush  
  
Do you have somebody to love? Do you want somebody to love? Du you need somebody to love?  
  
Das is jetzt meine erste Fic über Digimon, also bidde nicht so streng, ja? Diese (und wahrscheinlich auch alle andern, falls noch welche kommen sollten) handeln von Sora/Yamato, mein Lieblingsparing. ( Ich hoffe euch fehlt die Action in der Story nicht und ihr versteht meinen (manchmal Schwarzen-) Humor. Ach ja, Matt und Tai sind 16, Sora und Mimi 15.  
  
Morddrohungen, Heiratsanträge, Drohbriefe aller Art, Bitten, Glückwünsche, konstruktive Ideen, sowie Kritik und Lob alles an karoly@haefft.de  
  
Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, ich benutze sie nur und ich mache damit keinen Verdienst (schade aber auch) und bla bla bla  
  
Jetzt noch ein kurzer Ausschnitt aus meinem Lieblingsdigimonlied (na ja, is n kurzer Rap):  
  
Devimon  
  
Auf dem Berg der Unendlichkeit Sind sie schon längst bereit Um Tai, TK und die anderen aufzuhetzen Die Champions zu verletzen Mit Flüchen zu besetzen Wer vorher mal dein Freund war, der gehört Heute zu den letzten Denen du vertrauen darfst Fast grauenhaft Wenn Freundschaft viel bedeutet Denn das ist was sie ausmacht Auch wenn Matt es öfters leugnet Erbeut die dunkle Macht der digitalen Welt Ihr Territorium mit Kräften Die den Helden doch noch fehlt Ob Rock'n'Roll oder Scherenarm von Kuwagamon Im Pakt mit dem Teufel und alles was sie tun Schweißt die Kids noch mehr zusammen Um mit ihren Digimon zum höchsten Level zu gelangen Und wenn es an der Zeit ist Werden sie siegen Auch wenn der Weg noch weit ist Wir werden sie kriegen  
  
So, jetzt aber die Story...  
  
"Drrrr". Sora drehte sich um und gähnte. Nicht schon wieder Schule! Aber zum Glück war ja heute der letzte Schultag, und dann warteten 2 Monate Ferien auf sie... "Sora mein Schatz, aufstehen!" Frau Takenouchi ging ins Zimmer ihrer Tochter und zog die Vorhänge auf.  
  
Sora machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule. Auf dem Schulhof stellte sie sich zu ihren Freunden. Seit ihrem letzten Abenteuer waren Matt, Tai, Joe, Izzy, TK, Mimi, Kari und Sora unzertrennlich geworden. Doch Matt musste vorsichtig sein, denn immer waren riesige Mengen von Mädchen hinter ihm her, um ein Autogramm zu bekommen. Seit dem Erfolg der Teen-Age Wolves konnte er sich vor (weiblichen) Fans kaum noch retten.  
  
"Na Leute, wie geht's?", fragte Izzy gut gelaunt.  
  
"Ganz gut, bis auf..." Matt konnte nicht weiter sprechen, da gerade zwei Mädchen auf ihn zukamen, und er damit zu tun hatte schnell in Deckung zu gehen. Als sie wieder weg waren, kam Matt aus seinem Versteck hervor.  
  
"...Diese `Fans`... das ist manchmal echt nervig", vollendete er seinen Satz.  
  
"Tja, wer berühmt sein will muss leiden!" Tai lachte und klopfte seinem bestem Freund auf die Schulter.  
  
"Stimmt, es ist wirklich eine richtige Matt-Mania ausgebrochen!", pflichtete Mimi ihm bei.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich noch über dies und das, was sie in den Ferien machen wollten und wie es mit Matts Band lief.  
  
Plötzlich kam Joe angerannt. Er war in totaler Aufregung und musste erst einmal Luft schnappen, bevor er anfangen konnte zu sprechen.  
  
"Leute, ihr wisst doch noch das Gewinnspiel für die Reise nach Ibiza? Ihr glaubt nicht, was ich gerade in der Zeitung, die die Reise verlost hat, gelesen habe!"  
  
"Na komm schon Joe, spann uns nicht auf die Folter!", sagte TK.  
  
"Na los, raus mit der Sprache! Was ist so super?", wollte nun auch Tai wissen.  
  
"Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, WIR -HABEN -ZWEI - WOCHEN - IBIZA - GEWONNEN!!!" (Fährt man in Japan eigentlich auch so auf Ibiza ab wie in Deutschland? Ich jedenfalls liiiiiiiebe Ibiza, da kann man super feiern und da meckert auch keiner rum, wenn du mal stock besoffen ins Hotel reintorkelst)  
  
"Wirklich? Das ist ja..." - Izzy "...cool!" - Tai "...geil!" - Matt "...hammer!" - TK ".schön!" - Mimi "...super!" - Sora ".unglaublich!" - Kari  
  
(nur mal so die Kommentare von den einzelnen Personen)  
  
Im Unterricht konnten sich die Freunde gar nicht mehr konzentrieren. Sie wurden öfters ermahnt, da sie natürlich darüber reden mussten, was sie mitnehmen wollten.  
  
Zuerst gab es bei TK und Kari ein paar Probleme, da ihre Eltern meinten, sie seien noch zu jung, um ohne Erwachsene in den Urlaub zu fahren (na ja, eigentlich fliegen (). Matt und Tai benutzten jedoch all ihre Überredungskünste, und zum Schluss schafften sie es doch. Zwar nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie auf ihre jüngeren Geschwister aufpassten, aber immerhin, sie durften mit. Außerdem meinten die beiden Freunde auch, dass ihre kleinen Geschwister, gar nicht so brav wären und gut auf sich alleine aufpassen könnten.  
  
Dann ging es erst richtig los: Was zum Teufel sollten sie mitnehmen??? Eine sehr schwierige Frage. Mimi packte ihre kompletten Schminksachen ein, so das man die ganze Insel schminken könnte, und Joe rüstete sich für alle möglichen Notfälle aus, die nie eintreten würden. Matt nahm seine Gitarre mit, TK seinen Basketball, Sora, die mittlerweile wieder in einer Fußballmannschaft mit Tai spielte, einen Fußball, genau wie Tai, Izzy würde wahrscheinlich nie ohne seinen Laptop weggehen, genauso wenig wie Kari ohne ihre Kamera. (natürlich haben die auch alle anderen Sachen wie z.B. Klamotten etc. eingepackt)  
  
Endlich war es dann soweit. Die Freunde hatten sie von ihren Eltern verabschiedet und saßen im Flugzeug.  
  
"Sag mal Izzy, wo pennen wir überhaupt?", wollte TK wissen.  
  
"In einem Ferienhotel für Jugendliche. Mit Betreuung und so. Aber so viel ich weiß, halten die dort nicht viel von Aufsicht und Benehmen", kam die Antwort von Izzy.  
  
"Das heißt, wir können end geil Party machen!", kam es gleichzeitig von Matt und Tai.  
  
( ~ Bitte schnallen sie sich an, wir werden in wenigen Minuten landen.~)  
  
In ihrem Hotel angekommen, kamen sie mit der Zimmeraufteilung nicht klar. Es gab nämlich nur Zweierzimmer, und sie konnten sich nicht einig werden, wer mit wem in einem Zimmer schlafen sollte. Also losten sie. Jeder schrieb seinen Namen auf einen Zettel und warf ihn in TKs Kappe.  
  
"So, auf Zimmer 1 gehen..." Joe wühlte in der Kappe rum und zog zwei Zettel raus. "...Tai und Mimi!"  
  
"Zimmer 2 geht an..." Wieder zog er zwei Zettel. "...Oh, an Izzy und mich!"  
  
"In Zimmer 3 dürfen schlafen..." "Sora und Matt, und in Zimmer 4 sind dann TK und Kari."  
  
Mimi und Tai schauten sich lachend an. Alle wussten, dass zwischen den beiden was lief. TK und Kari sahen auch zufrieden aus, genau wie Joe und Izzy.  
  
"Hey Sora, kommst du?", kam die Stimme von Matt aus Zimmer 3.  
  
"Ja, ja, ich komme..."  
  
wenn ihr wollt lad ich euch auch noch die nächsten chappies runter... also, reviewt! 


	2. 2 Teil

Sora betrat das Zimmer und staunte nicht schlecht. Es war ziemlich geräumig, mit zwei Betten, zwei Telefonen, einem Fernseher, einem Bad und vier Schränken.  
  
Am nächsten Tag beschlossen sie, an den Strand zu gehen. Zuerst spielten Izzy, Tai, Mimi und Sora etwas Wasserball, aber Sora wurde es zu langweilig und daher legte sie sich auf ihr Handtuch. Sie fischte sich eine Musikzeitschrift aus Matts Tasche und fing an zu lesen. Was in diesen Zeitschriften manchmal für ein Scheiß stand! Es war ein mega Bericht über die Teen-Age Wolves, in dem unter anderem stand, das Matt mit seiner Freundin über die Sommerferien nach Florida geflogen sei. Abgesehen davon, dass Matt keine Freundin hatte, ginge es auch nicht, da er jetzt nicht in Florida, sondern auf Ibiza war.  
  
"Hast du dich gar nicht eingecremt?"  
  
Wenn man vom Teufel spricht (oder besser: denkt)!  
  
"Nee, hab ich vergessen...Machst du das mal?", fragte Sora Matt.  
  
"Na klar doch."  
  
Matt fing an, die Sonnencreme gleichmäßig auf Sora Rücken zu verteilen. Danach massierte er sie noch.  
  
"Sag mal, hast du Lust, heute Abend sich mal die Clubs hier anzugucken? Tai und Mimi kommen auch mit", fragte er sie.  
  
"Denkt ihr echt, während ihr hier abfeiert bleib ich im Hotel? Klar komm ich mit!"  
  
"Ok, Dann lass uns fertig machen."  
  
Zusammen gingen die beiden wieder in ihr Zimmer.  
  
"Ich hab mit Tai ausgemacht, das wir uns um sieben unten treffen. Das sind noch zehn Minuten", erklärte Matt.  
  
"Matt, hast du eigentlich gar keine Angst, dass die Leute dich hier erkennen?"  
  
"Man, erinnere mich nicht daran... ich bin froh, hier meine Ruhe zu haben. Ich denk mal nicht, das die Leute mich hier kennen. Hoffe ich zu mindestens."  
  
Matt sah echt gestresst aus. Es war wohl ziemlich stressig berühmt zu sein. Andauernd die Fans, die einem hinterher rennen. Nie seine Ruhe haben.  
  
"Kommst du jetzt? Oder möchtest du weiter Löcher in die Luft starren?", fragte Matt.  
  
"Äh...ich hab mal kurz nachgedacht. Lass uns gehen."  
  
Matt schloss ihr Zimmer ab, und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach unten. Dort warteten auch schon Tai und Mimi auf sie.  
  
"Ich weiß schon wo wir zuerst hingehen. Ich hab mich hier heute Nachmittag schon mal etwas umgeguckt", erklärte Tai gleich.  
  
"Das kann ja nichts Gutes werden...", Matt sah finster drein.  
  
Tai führte sie zu einem Club, ca. zwanzig Minuten vom Hotel entfernt. Obwohl es einer der größten Clubs hier in der Gegend sein musste, schien der Laden ziemlich voll.  
  
"Ich sag euch, hier gibt es die besten Cocktails der ganzen Insel!", schrie Tai zu den anderen, da es total laut war.  
  
Tai packte Mimi am Arm und zog sie rüber zur Bar. Matt und Sora kamen auch dazu. Und Tai hatte Recht, solche Cocktails bekam man in Japan nirgendwo. Die vier zogen sich zwischen dem tanzen immer wider einen rein. Als es dann schließlich kurz nach zwei war, beschlossen sie, nach Hause zu gehen, obwohl man das bei Tai eher torkeln nennen konnte. Mimi sah auch schon ziemlich voll aus, wobei es sich bei Matt und Sora in Grenzen hielt, da Matt sehr viel vertrug und Sora gar nicht erst so viel getrunken hatte. Obwohl sie alle nicht mehr klar denken konnten. Eigentlich hätten Mimi und Sora noch gar nichts trinken dürfen, da sie beide erst 15 waren. Aber sie sahen älter aus. Zum Glück. Nachdem Sora, Matt und Mimi Tai ins Bett verfrachtet hatten, und auch Mimi sich hingelegt hatte, gingen Sora und Matt in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Sora setzte sich auf ihr Bett um sich umzuziehen. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie drehte sich um und guckte direkt in Matts blaue Augen. Wie automatisch blickte sie auf den Boden. Matt jedoch hob ihr Kinn, so das sie ihn ansehen musste. Langsam näherte sich sein Mund ihrem, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Sora durchlief ein warmer Schauer. Sie lösten sich wieder und schauten sich noch kurz an. Dann drehte sich Sora wortlos um und zog sich um. Sie legte sich schlafen und guckte Matt nicht mehr an. Sie hatte Angst, dass Matt es nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Das es nur ein Ausrutscher war. Warum sollte Matt auch etwas mit ihr anfangen? Er konnte jede haben. Alle Mädchen liebten ihn (abgesehen vielleicht von Mimi und Kari). Sie schlief mit diesem Gedanken ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sora spät auf. Matt war schon weg, was ihr passend kam, da sie ihn nicht sehen wollte. Schnell duschte sie sich und zog sich an. Dann rannte sie runter, um etwas zu frühstücken. Sie bekam jedoch keinen Bissen runter, also ging sie die anderen suchen. Am Strand hörte sie dann plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich.  
  
"Sora, warte!" 


	3. 3 Teil

So, weiter geht's. zum schluß nimmt die geschichte noch mal einmal voll die wendung, aber leider muss ich das ende auch noch schreiben. na ja, ein paar chappies hab ich noch auf dem compi drauf.  
  
Sora blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Matt kam auf sie zugelaufen. Sie wollte weitergehen, er hielt sie jedoch fest.  
  
"Ich wollte dir sagen, dass..."  
  
Matt konnte nicht weitersprechen, da er durch sein Handy unterbrochen wurde. Er warf Sora noch einen kurzen Blick zu, entfernte sich ein paar Meter und fing an zu sprechen.  
  
(Handygespräch)  
  
" ... "  
  
"Was ist? Du störst, jetzt nicht!"  
  
" ... "  
  
" Was ich mache? Man(n), ich bin im URLAUB, den ich auch ziemlich nötig habe!"  
  
" ... "  
  
"Wo? Auf Ibiza. Aber was geht dich das an? Hab ich nicht ein Mal Ruhe vor dem ganzen Zeugs?"  
  
" ... "  
  
"WAS??? Davon weiß ich nichts! Warum, habt ihr nicht gesagt, dass wir das zwei Monate verschoben haben?"  
  
" ... "  
  
"Nein, ich hab absolut keinen Bock! Ich mache Urlaub mit meinen Freunden, und ihr habt nichts besseres zu tun als mich zurück zuholen?"  
  
" ... "  
  
"Ob die mitkommen wollen? Bestimmt nicht!"  
  
" ... "  
  
"Ja gut, drei Personen."  
  
" ... "  
  
"Ja, morgen um vier auf dem Flughafen...ich hab's kapiert! Ich HASSE euch!"  
  
" ... "  
  
"Auch tschüß."  
  
Zum Schluss war er so wütend, dass er sein Handy in den Sand schmiss. Matt war während des Gespräches immer lauter geworden, so dass Sora unwillkürlich mithören musste.  
  
Tai und Mimi, die in der Zeit am Stand spazieren gegangen waren, hatten Matt und Sora entdeckt und kamen zu ihnen.  
  
"Matt, was ist los? Das hat sich nicht gut angehört...", fragte Sora besorgt.  
  
"Ne, war auch nicht gut. Leute, ich hab euren Urlaub hier abgesagt."  
  
"Wie, abgesagt?", fragte Tai verwirrt.  
  
"Ihr fliegt morgen mit mir nach L.A", erklärte Matt.  
  
"Wie, wo, was, warum?"  
  
"Passt auf: Mein Manager hat mich gerade angerufen. Wir haben in drei Tagen ein Konzert in L.A. Und weil er mich deswegen aus dem Urlaub holt, soll ich euch mitnehmen. Ich hoffe mal das ihr überhaupt Bock habt... Ich jedenfalls nicht. Ich könnte den Typen dafür umbringen! Ich bin auf Ibiza, und der bestimmt einfach, das wir da spielen! Obwohl wir vor den Ferien noch besprochen haben, das zu verlegen! Und dafür muss ich meinen Urlaub abbrechen."  
  
"Beruhig dich mal wieder. Klar kommen wir mit. Ich war noch nie in L.A. Das wird doch bestimmt gut. Ist zwar schade um den Urlaub hier, aber das ist doch auch mal was", meinte Tai.  
  
"Genau", kam es einstimmig von Mimi und Sora. 


End file.
